Byron's History
by Afro121
Summary: My life was terrible after the lost of my family. This is the story of how my life came to be. (I don't know what you guys think, but its a terrible summary.)
1. The Starting

Just want to say this is my first mostly OC made story I am doing so please leave a review and I hope you enjoy it.

**My name is Byron Steffens. It was seven years ago when I lost my family to the Hellish fire at my family home. I can still remember the cries for help and agony as I tried to get some people to help me. As soon the fire was clear, I ran back into my home to see my mother and my father burnt into a crisp and my little sister, only four years old, charred only to be classified as dead along with my mom and dad. My life was terrible then on, as I had to survive on the street begging for money and food from other people, sharing my make-shift shack with a few other urchin kids as we split whatever food we got. My story starts here…**

I wondered through the streets of a city called Ternivona. It was a rough winter day only to smell the warm, fresh bread that the bakery had made. The owner of the bakery was a nice, feral lady that helps take care of me and a few of my friends. She saw me and waved her hand for me to come and walk into the bakery to warm up. I smiled at her and nodded as I hugged her before walking into the shop.

There were a few people waiting in line that smiled and waved to me as I pass by doing the same. I continued to walk through the place only to stop by the owner's husband, who was holding a leather bag of fresh baked bread and some butter. He does this once every two weeks, because he helped out his wife, Linda Cormen. I gave him a smile and nodded my head, and he smiles back saying that I can return anytime if I needed to.

Linda gave me a quilt with my family's emblem, a set of two wrenches with a motor above the wrenches. I thank her and started walking out with the quilt, when I bumped into a tall man with a cloak covering his head and face. The only detail I could get from his barely visible face, was a long cut through his milky white, right eye.

The man looked down at me and smiled patting my head before he stepped aside for me to pass through the door. I nodded my head and hurried off when he chuckled shutting the door. I ran with the leather pack and quilt around me, passing a few of the city guards that were sitting down outside of the tavern, enjoying themselves.

I went into the shack I made, the first day my family were gone. I met up with my friends, Annabell, Steve, and Jack. Annabell was a nice and sweet girl that I first met after I made my shack. She was truly a marvel to see when I get back. Annabell was a bluish white fox with red highlights that run through her hair. She was about my height and had a nice body feature as the red wool sweater she got from a tailor covered her. She usually goes barefoot around the city except for winter as she wore her blue wool socks.

Steve was a strange fellow when I met him as he ran from a couple of guards. Being small and nimble, he usually got away from the guards during the day as he steals a few fruits and vegetables. He was a dark shade of red, being a lion was rare around the place. He always wear his patched up, green vest around the city with beaten up old shoes.

Jack was the oldest of the group, so he helps split up the food evenly, although he does give most of his food to Annabel and Steve. He and I share our part of the food since we each see the other as a brother. Jack works as a young guard, helping us out to keep the shack from being destroyed.

"So Byron, what did you get?" Annabell asks as she looks over at me.

I smiled holding up a leather bag saying, "From what Linda's husband told me, four loaves of bread and some homemade butter plus a quilt."

Anna jumped for joy as she ran over to me and hugs me while wrapping her in the quilt. I slightly blushed for a moment before coughing. Anna let's go and blushes a bit darker than me, but she smiles walking away with the quilt. Steve and Jack both chuckles as before Anna giving the two a deadly glare which shuts the two up. I walk over to the fire they made warming myself up before looking around seeing a few bags of fruits, vegetables, and some canteens of milk.

"Jack was able to buy some milk for us," Anna said looking at me wanting me to sit by her. "Steve was able to get some of the stall workers to give him some of their fruits and veggies so we can make some nice soup with warm water I was able to get from the lake."

Anna held up a bucket of steaming water smiling. I pecked her cheek and got up, pulling out my small knife I made to cut up some of the food. Anna smiled rubbing her cheek before getting up.

"I'm heading to bed to grab a quick nap before dinner," Anna said taking the quilt over to her made-shift bed.

I nodded as the other two ignored her as they started to talk about what to make for dinner. I shook my head before looking at my arm.

_I really need to thank the blacksmith for this _I thought running my hand down my metal arm.

It was only a few years ago, when a drunk guard thought it was a good idea to swing his short sword which cut off my arm. I was horrified watching my arm hit the ground. I was worried that I would die that night before blacking out. I woke up in a small room with Annabell sleeping in a chair beside me. I looked around and notice a bulk piece of metal lying where my arm used to be.

"Relax boy," I heard a rough voice call out. "You seem to be awake.

"How long was I out?" I asked looking over to see a bulky wolf with an eye-patch over his left eye.

"Three and a half day kid," he said, walking over to me. "And you friend over there stayed by your side barely ate anything."

I looked at Anna and saw that she was a bit pale. I started getting up when the blacksmith pushed me back down. I looked at him and he shook his head quietly telling me that I should stay lying down so I can rest. I nodded listening to the blacksmith.

"How did you do this," I asked looking at my arm as I lifted it up and watched my hand squeeze and open.

"My friends were able to make different kinds of rope and wiring to allow your mind to control it like you would with your old arm, kid," he said looking down at my leg.

I lifted my head only to see that my leg was the same as my arm, now made of metal.

"There was an infection in your leg when your friend and a couple of boys got you here," he said patting the leg. "You are going to be a bit of metalized, but you will survive."

"Thank you Mister…" I started wondering his name.

"Bolvik. Colemen Bolvik," he said smiling

"Okay," I said, "thank you Mister Bolvik.

So there we go. The starting of Byron and his development for his friend Annabell. I know you may be wondering why I keep going between Annabell and Anna, so I'll just say that Anna is Annabell's nickname Byron and Jake gave her while Steve says babe. No, Annabell and Steve are not dating so no suspicion of that please.


	2. The Death of Steve

Hey guys, Afro here just going to say I will be making a few chapter before I post them so I have some type of content for you. So after this chapter is published, I will not be posting this for a while because of the content I will be making. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

I start looking around the shack to see Jack and Steve fighting about something stupid and Anna sleeping on her bed peacefully. I decided to start making some soup for us, and walked to the set of pots and pans we got from the local tavern. I start setting up the cooking hole for the pot, when I heard a noise outside.

I looked outside through a small hole, and saw a bag of food resting besides the man I met back at the bakery.

"The moon is high tonight," he said calmly. "Almost like the night that the kid's family burned in their home. I wished I could have gotten there sooner to save them."

The man took off his clock revealing a grey hair with a solid white beard. He had scars all over him including the one over his right eye. He pulled out a lute from his bag and tuned it before slowly picking the strings.

_The night of the winds, is the life of kins. Where one lay died, and the other grew tend. Once the light of the moon grew big, the night grew long. The child of them has gotten away. Once in the sun rose high, the house was…_ The man stopped before looking at the water.

"What did she way it was again," he said running his fingers through his beard. "' Once in the sun rose high, the house was… Ah right the house was saw lie."

_Once in the sun rose high, the house was saw lie. The truth of the child was told, but never was it truly known. He was gone away, only to be seen by a lay._

The man stopped and smiled putting his lute away before looking at the shack. He smiled and patted the bag before getting up, putting his cloak back around him to hide his face. He walked away humming the tune he was playing before.

I looked at the bag and looked back at the man, only to see him disappear in thin air. I rushed outside and grabbed the bag seeing a small note on it. 'A gift for a family friend.' It said on the yellowed tag keeping the bag closed. I had no idea what it was about, but I knew the man was telling him that the bag was for him.

I rushed back inside only to see Jake and Steve still arguing and Anna waking up. She looked over at me and smiled, before getting up and walks over to me.

"Need help making dinner?' she asked looking at the pot hanging above the fire pit.

I shook my head no, and opened up the bag left outside to see sundried apples and peaches with beef and pork jerky. I looked at Anna and she looked back wide eyed before we walked over to the fire pit and light it up after setting some kindle underneath the pit. I started making the soup as Anna roughly chopped up some of the jerky. She poured the chopped jerky into the pot as I poured in some milk and flour.

I started to mix the soup, when there was a knock on the door.

"Jake, see who's there will ya?" I asked as I kept on stirring the soup.

I heard an okay from him and heard him open the door only to hear the words 'Who are you?' before wood hitting the shack. I turned around to see a small woman with a rolling pin in her hand and a tall guy behind her.

"I am looking for a child named Byron," she said tapping her pin on Jake's shoulder. "A friend of mine told me to find him."

Anna was about to say something, when I spoke out saying, "I would be Byron ma'am, and who might you be?

The woman laughed before walking over to me. She looked at me and walked around me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. She started to walk back to the person that was behind her before looking back at me.

"Byron, my name is Eza," she said before looking around the place. "My friend left you a small leather bag, which seemed to be already picked up."

She looked at the bag behind Anna, before walking to the door. She nodded her head, telling the male to follow. The man looked back at me and smiled, waving his arm which was covered in leather with a white glove covering his hand. I waved back before turning to the pot.

"We might need to start adding the veggies right now," I said hoping to break the awkward tension.

After dinner, Jack and Steve went to bed rubbing their stomachs leaving Anna and I awake. I was putting the leftover soup away, when Anna tapped my shoulder. I turned around and she hugged me tightly. I started to blush before hugging her back closing my eyes.

"Byron," Anna started.

"Yea, Anna?" I asked.

"What did you think they wanted from you?'

"No idea Anna. I just hope that whatever it is, you and the others could come with me if they wanted me to come with them."

Anna tightens herself to me before crying. I rubbed her back comforting her, before she looked up at me. I looked back noticing the lighting around us made her look beautiful. She pulled my head closer to hers, before laying her lips upon mine. I was wide eyed, but closed them kissing her back. We separated out lips, and smiled before we went off to our beds.

In the morning, I went outside to get some fresh air as I stretched out. I told the others I was going on a small jog, only getting an answer from Anna. I went north towards the local tavern before turning right going down the cobble path passing some guards and a few shops. I waved my hand saying hello to everyone that I passed by, even the plump mayor who was eating a leg of mutton.

As I started to turn back to the shack, I saw the same man from last night with some tools working on an arm. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, only to see him turn around and smile offering me a seat next to him.

"So what are you making?" I asked him looking at the arm.

"Just a replacement for mine," he answered showing me his uncovered arm.

I was just like mine though it was a bit bigger, and had a small set of lights flashing. He grabbed his mug and took a drink from hit, seeing water flowing down his mouth. I looked at the arm he was working with, and saw that it was about the same size as mine. I looked back at him as he smiled tapping my arm.

"Bolvik called Eza to tell me that he had you asleep on the bed a few years ago," He said looking down at the arm. "Since you are growing older kid, I thought I should start making a replacement for you so you don't have to use a smaller arm."

I smiled and looked at my arm. It was a bit small for my body, so I nodded my head and let him measure my other arm to see if he got the right size. After he got done making finishing the arm, he took my fake arm and slowly took it off my body.

I looked at my missing arm, and saw wiring going into it before he set the new arm into the socket. I moved it around a bit, before looking back at him.

"Forgot to mention this, Byron," he said smiling. "The name is Vinter. Eza took care of me when my parents died during an expedition."

I looked at him and smiled giving him a hug. I waved bye to him and started jogging back to the shack. I saw Jake standing in front of it in his guard uniform. He saw me and waved to me before hurrying off to his job. I waved back even though he couldn't see it, and entered the shack. Anna was the only one there to greet me.

I looked around and saw that Steve was gone doing whatever he does. I hugged Anna as she ran up to me giving me a hug. I saw that Anna was crying before I asked she shook her head.

"Steve went searching for you, because he thought you were taken during the night, only to be killed by a guard," she said crying harder.

I was shocked at this news. The only guy who tries to be helpful dies. I sighed loudly before giving off a growl. Anna hugged me tighter hoping that I wouldn't do something stupid. I hugged her back before crying into her shoulders.

I know what you guys are thinking. Why did I kill Steve off early, well spoiler for now, he's not dead just disappeared for now. Who knows when I'm bringing him back, but as far as the three knows, his dead.


	3. Channel Update

Hey guys sorry for not getting anything posted… I thought I could be typing up some chapters for you guys but I can't because I got health this tri… Sorry

Please check out my two stories, TDA and Byron's Story, I am also coming up with a back story for Annabell one of my other OC alongside Velithor and Venter


	4. Meeting AnnabellAnnabel

**Yes this is an update to my Byron's History. This is going to be a flash back to when he first meets Annabell and gains a welcoming surprise. This means it was ten years ago. **

I was wondering through the woods as I was traveling to the city. It has been a few days since my home was destroyed by the fire. I didn't know what happened that night, but all I could understand was a laugh deep inside the building. I looked around through that place only to see a dark looking figure about twice my size.

I heard a scream that set me back to reality and I started to look around me, trying to figure out where the scream came from. I headed off the path when I seen a bush rustles, and I saw a little girl, around five years old. I also seen two taller figures laughing holding a pair of ropes.

"I told you this girl would make a nice slave for boss," The taller one said. He had brown and white quills sticking out of him. The smaller one had blonde hair with a round stomach.

"I can see why." The small one said chuckling licking his lips. "Maybe he wouldn't mind if we played with her first."

I growl and yelled at the two figures. They turned around surprised to see me, but smiled wider before looking at each other. I didn't know what they were thinking, nor did I care because the next thing I knew I had both of my hands around their necks chocking them.

They looked surprised at the before I let them go. I looked at both of them before cracking my knuckles, and they both ran away leaving the rope on the ground.

I walked over to the girl and held my hand out.

"My name is Byron," I said smiling. "What's yours?"

She stayed quiet, but took my hand up before she starts hugging me. I felt her crying onto my shoulders, and I just held her letting her weep. She steps away before smiling at me with her eyes closed tight.

"My name is Annabell," she said chuckling. "Thank you for saving me a few minutes ago."

"No problem," I said looking her up and down.

She wore a yellow blouse with a pink skirt. Her blouse had flowers and butterflies going around her neck and down her front. The pink skirt had a bit of ripping, but reveled some of her legs.

I started to blush a bit before looking back at her face.

"D-d-do you want to c-c-come with me to the city?" I asked stuttering.

She smiled and nodded her head before grabbing my hand dragging me to town. I jogged keeping up with her not letting go of her hand. She started laughing as we went down the dirt path I was traveling along.

The sun was setting down behind the trees so we made a small camp off the path a bit. I gathered some twigs from the trees when I heard screaming.

"Annabell," I cried out running to the scream.

I saw the same duo trying to get her a few hours ago. There was more of them around with some light, chuckling. I grew angry, but I knew I couldn't fight these guys like last time. I looked at the water, and saw my eyes change from white to a light blue. I looked back at the group and water slowly started rising out of the river.

I squeezed my hand and the water started surrounding the group. The water started grabbing them by their feet and lifts them off the ground, nearing the tree line. I walked out of my spot and they started looking at me with confusion and fear.

"Mess with my bell and I swear that you will drown," I said with a growl deep in my voice. "Understood?"

They all nodded their heads, and I dropped them in the river before walking up to Annabell. She instantly got up, and ran towards me before jumping on me hugging me hard. I hugged her back holding her close to me.

We went back to our camp site, me carrying her in the bridal hold. We fell asleep, her cuddling up to me for the night.

I woke up and I saw Annabell close up to me. I smiled and woke her up. She looked up at me smiling, and then started to blush as she notices that I didn't have a shirt on. She got up quickly and chuckles, embarrassed.

We continued our walk in silence before we made it to the city. I looked at her and her smile slowly degraded to a frown. I grabbed her hand smiling, and she started to smile as we continued down the street.

** I know it's different, but I am planning to update Byron to include some new abilities. Hoped you enjoyed it, leave good comments, and please share this with your friends and family.**


End file.
